


Too Many Hot Men In One GC

by KwanMarkhyuck



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choi San is Whipped, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Kang Yeosang is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Slice of Life, Soft Choi San, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Sorry Not Sorry, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwanMarkhyuck/pseuds/KwanMarkhyuck
Summary: Wootf u give my number to a strangerthe betrayal is real rnJoong-hyunghe's a friendrelaxbesides it wasn't like u weren't ogling the guy(In which Wooyoung sees a beautiful boy in his dance class and rants to his friends; the gorgeous boy just happens to know Hongjoong — Wooyoung's hyung. When Hongjoong gives Wooyoung's number to San, chaos ensues.)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 49





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, angel's. I am back at it again with an Ateez fic and this time it's a texting fic because I love reading those all the time. This fic includes 
> 
> \- Woosan aka lots and lots of flirting
> 
> \- Seongjoong 
> 
> \- Yungi 
> 
> \- Jongsang 
> 
> \- lots and lots of pining 
> 
> \- and finally, lots and lots of romance ;)
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy reading and their names are pretty much self explanatory!

** Handsome Bros!!! **

**Hwa-hyung**

guys

I’ve just had a realisation

**Woo**

uuuuggggghh

what now?

**Yunshine**

what he said

we don’t like ur realisations hyung! 

**Woo**

let’s go on strike!

Yunho!

are u with me???!?

**Yunshine**

let’s get rid of this once & for all!

**Woo**

for Narnia!

OH ...

**Yunshine**

NARNIA?!?

WTF

**Woo**

let’s send Seonghwa to Narnia!

**Yunshine**

and get people to sign a petition about it!

**Woo**

we’re GENIUSES!!!!

**Hwa-hyung**

ur dumbasses

quite literally

**Yunshine**

hyung!

that’s mean! :(

**Hwa-hyung**

and so is signing a petition for me to go to Narnia!

**Woo**

but I thought u liked snow ...

**Hwa-hyung**

omg I do

but I don’t wanna go to fucking Narnia, you idiot

**Woo**

I’m telling Hongjoong you said that!

** Hwa-hyung deleted a message **

**Woo**

haha too late

already took a screenshot

**Hwa-hyung**

it doesn’t matter anyway

Hongjoong doesn’t even know what I look like ha!

Take that u demon

**Yunshine**

hyung ur being really mean

Ur a meanie!

**Hwa-hyung**

omg why do I associate with u?

**Woo**

because ur lonely!

and u luv us

me more ...

**Hwa-hyung**

no, I don’t

...

**Yunshine**

what about me? 

**Hwa-hyung**

ur more bearable than Wooyoung

**Woo**

HYUNG!!!!

**Yunshine**

I’ll take it!

thxs hyung ^^ 

**Hwa-hyung**

ur welcome Yunho sweetie

**Woo**

I see how it is

I’m telling Sangie that u think he has a nice ass

**Hwa-hyung**

JUNG WOOYOUNG!!!! 

IF U FUXKING THINK ABOUT IT I’LL FLAY U ALIVE!!!!

WOO!! 

Wooyoung ..

hello ...?

Yunho? 

**Woo sent a screenshot: View {Yes/No}**

**Hwa-hyung**

that’s it, I’m going to fuxking kill u!

just wait until tomorrow!!

guys ...?

hello ...? 

_Read at 19:58_

~/~/~

**Personal Chat {Sannie/Joong-hyung}**

**Sannie**

hyung! 

I HAVE SEEN AN ANGEL!

**Joong-hyung**

an angel? 

angel's aren't real

what are u going on about now? 

**Sannie**

HYUNG!

I'M SERIOUS!

**Joong-hyung**

why can I imagine u pouting rn?

**Sannie**

because I am!!!

I have met an ANGEL!

and u dont care

:(

**Joong-hyung**

Did u actually talk to him?

**Sannie**

...

**Joong-hyung:**

that’s a big fat NO then

**Sannie**

I’m not fat!

I’m telling Seonghwa!

**Joong-hyung**

ok who the fuck is Seonghwa? 

ur the 2 person to txt me today about him

**Sannie**

Seonghwa is a much better hyung then you!

he cooks for me

he goes shopping w me too!

he let’s me cuddle him when I have a nightmare!

**Joong-hyung**

wait

is Seonghwa ur roommate? 

**Sannie**

no

thaat’s Sangie

he’s the same age as me but Seonghwa’s ur age

OLD!

hey u can be our grandparents!! 

**Joong-hyung**

NO

wait ...

but if Seonghwa isn’t ur roommate then how do u get into his room?

**Sannie**

I knock at 2am

he lets me in

simple!

**Joong-hyung**

u have a fucked-up way of simple

**Sannie**

HEY!!

NOW IM DEFINITELY TELLING HWA ABOUT U!!

**Joong-hyung:**

1 of all, what tf?

2 of all, ur bat shit coocoo

and lastly, go to sleep

it's literally 3am ffs 

**Sannie:**

:(

_Read at 03:21_

_~/~/~_

**Handsome Bro's!!!**

**Yunshine**

ffs 

why do all men have to be hot af?

**Woo**

gracias

**Hwa-hyung**

awww

thxs Yunho!

<3

**Yunshine**

apart from u & Woo ofc

**Woo**

Ffs

I see a hot af man rn

**Yunshine:**

go get ur mans

**Hwa-hyung**

don't do what I think ur going 2 do

**Woo**

relax

he's w a tall dude

wth

he's tall af

**Yunshine**

shortie

**Woo**

fuck off!

u know I have growth problems

😞

**Hwa-hyung**

tall or short

we still luv u 

<3

**Woo**

eww

gay

**Yunshine:**

ur literally gay urself 

**Woo**

oh yh forgot about that

lmao 

**Hwa-hyung**

how could u forget ...?

**Woo**

bc I'm dumb

😔

**Yunshine**

no ur not

<3

**Woo**

thx u

😘

**Hwa-hyung**

so it's gay when I use a <3

but when Yunho does

u luv it 😪

**Woo**

don't cry

it's bc I luv Yunho more <3

**Yunshine**

<3

**Woo**

omg

hot dude knows Hongjoong!!!!

**Yunshine**

shoot ur shot!

**Woo**

I'm gonna do it!

**Hwa-hyung**

I assume I have no say in this?

hello?

_Read at 12:01_

_~/~/~_

Wooyoung watched the man across the dance studio converse with a tall red haired dude that was new to the dance club and totally Yunho's type; it was sad that Yunho hadn't been able to come on the particular day because Wooyoung guaranteed the giant puppy would be drooling. When Wooyoung had noticed Hongjoong walk into the room and immediately head over to the hot male Wooyoung was admiring, Wooyoung immediately texted his group chat, fanboying in the inside whilst trying to contain his happiness on the outside. 

Wooyoung was about to step forward and make his way to the group of three when two males entered the room, Wooyoung's eyes immediately being drawn to them and a beautiful smile lit up his face at the sight of his best friend of over six years as well as his tall puppy friend. 

"Woo!" Yunho exclaimed, causing quite the ruckus as he rushed to Wooyoung and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug, giggling all the while. Yeosang followed shortly after and when Yunho let go of Wooyoung, he immediately dived for his best friend, almost tackling him to the ground. 

"For fuck sake, Wooyoung, you're too heavy to be carrying around like a baby. I've dealt with you for six fucking years and if you make me fall on my face, our friendship is officially over." Yeosang stated, no malice nor annoyance in his tone, just exasperation and the thought made Wooyoung chuckle. 

"Seonghwa said he's coming to the studio in around half an hour because of his lectures, but told me that he'd be bringing around food for us!" Yunho said from behind him, not noticing pairs of eyes on their backs. Wooyoung turned to Yunho and leapt on top of him, cuddling to his arm and steering him to the place where the dance music was situated and then backtracked, staring at Yeosang. 

"Dance with us, Yeo? I haven't danced with you in ages and you used to kill dancing in high school." Wooyoung whined, pouting just slightly until Yeosang had enough and caved inwards, following the duo to the speakers. Wooyoung drifted through the songs on his phone and then turned on a particular song he was putting on repeat those days. 

"What song is this? It's good!" Yunho said, drifting closer and Wooyoung perked behind Yunho's tall figure, to see Hongjoong and his two friends staring at him, Hongjoong's eyes wide at the familiar song.

"Why, Yunho, my sweet puppy friend, my talented hyung Hongjoongie made it for me!" He exclaimed, and Hongjoong snapped back to attention, cheeks going pink at the praise. "You know the songs I always have on repeat are written and produced by Hongjoong-hyung and I always get first listen he says! His songs are my favourite to dance to because his songs are masterpiece and his talent is immaculate!" Wooyoung cried and Hongjoong just laughed at him, raising his eyebrows. 

"I'm surprised you can even be nice, Wooyoung." Hongjoong told him and Wooyoung mocked hurt, placing his hand to his chest and gaping like a fish. 

"I'm truly hurt. I thought you were the better hyung, but I guess Seonghwa will have to take that title." Wooyoung tutted. "And to think that you had the audacity to ask me to promote your songs on social media. The injustice I recieve!" Wooyoung cried, turning his back around, but he still heard Hongjoong cackle at his turned back. When Wooyoung eyes locked with Seonghwa's from where he was standing in the doorway, all thoughts plummeted down his stomach. 

"Seonghwa!" Yunho cried happily and Woooyoung ran forward before hugging Seonghwa around the shoulders.

"Oh my god, what is it now, Woo?" Seonghwa asked, supporting Wooyoung as he leaned off him, guiding him to Yunho and handing the boy the snacks he had brought along. "Class ended early if you would like to know." Seonghwa added and Wooyoung yawned.

"Didn't really." Wooyoung said and then pointed across the room to Hongjoong, who was staring on at them in curiousity and interest. "That's Hongjoong and he's no longer my favourite hyung!" Wooyoung announced and Seonghwa frowned, pulling back. 

"I thought I had always been your favourite hyung." He said, and Wooyoung laughed as he disentangled himself from Seonghwa and stuck to Yeosang's instead.

"I lied." Wooyoung sung, ignoring Seonghwa's pout at being lied to, digging through the snacks Yunho ended up handing him, the hot male momentarily forgotten in the back of his mind.

~/~/~

**Personal Chat {Sannie/Joong-hyung}**

**Sannie**

u didn't tell me u knew the ANGEL!!

**Joong-hyung**

I didn't know I knew an angel ...

WAIT

was he black haired???

**Sannie**

yh

isn't he so beautiful 😍 

**Joong-hyung**

omg

this cannot be happening

**Sannie**

???

**Joong-hyung**

ffs

I can't believe u have a crush on Wooyoung

this is gonna be chaos

**Sannie**

is that his name?

Wooyoung?

**Joong-hyung**

yh

**Sannie**

he's even more perfect 👌 

hyung

I think I'm in luv 😍 

**Joong-hyung**

yh no

ur too young to be in luv 

dipshit 

**Sannie**

is this how u treat everyone

I feel hurt hyung

**Joong-hyung**

fucking deal with it

u ruined my day 

it's only fair I'm mean 2 u 

**Sannie**

hyung :(

can u give me Wooyoung's number

please

PLEASE

**Joong-hyung**

only if u shut the fuck up

and never talk to me again

**Sannie**

deal

**Joong-hyung**

okay here u go 

****-****-*** 

**Sannie**

luv u hyung 💖 

**Joong-hyung**

luv u 2 brat

**Sannie**

where's my heart?

**Joong-hyung**

🤬

💜

_Read at 13:49_

~/~/~

**Personal Chat {Woo/Unknown}**

**Unknown**

hi! 

**Woo**

hello?

who tf are u

**Unknown**

oh right

my names Choi San

I'm 20

**Woo**

how tf did u get my number

also why are u telling me this

**Unknown**

u said u wanted 2 know

Hongjoong gave me ur number! 

ur Wooyoung right 

**Woo**

yes

and ur San

**Unknown**

yep that's me

**Woo**

got it

wait just a sec brb

~/~/~

**Personal Chat {Joong-hyung/Woo}**

**Woo**

tf u give my number to a stranger

the betrayal is real rn

**Joong-hyung**

he's a friend

relax

besides it wasn't like u weren't ogling the guy

**Woo**

ogling

me

when?

**Joong-hyung**

yesterday dumbfuck 

**Woo**

nope not ringing any bells

**Joong-hyung**

dance 

**Woo**

oh fuck

~/~/~

**Personal Chat {Woo/Unknown}**

**Woo**

alright

I'm back

**Unknown**

hello again

**Woo**

let's get some facts straight first

**Unknown**

alright but I'm nowhere near straight 

😝

**Woo**

ok well

ur name is Choi San

ur 20

do u happen to have black hair?

**Unknown**

yh 

how did u know

**Woo**

oh dance class

u were there

I saw u and thought u were cute

**Unknown**

really?

**Woo**

yep

ur the prettiest person to ever exist

well apart from Yeosangie

he's a literal statue

**Unknown**

not even mad

I agree w u on that one lol

**Woo**

u know Yeosang?

**Unknown**

yh he's my roommate 

~/~/~

**Personal Chat {bffSangie/Nuisance}**

**Nuisance**

of all the betrayals in my life

this one is the biggest one

**b** **bfSangie**

tf are u talking about?

**Nuisance**

Choi San?

ring a bell

**bffSangie**

yh he's my roommate 

he's here in the room w me

wanna say hi?

**Nuisance**

no need I have his number

ur now the betrayer and Hongjoong’s the traitor

**Nuisance changed bffSangie to Betrayer**

**Betrayer**

does this face look like it cares

**Nuisance**

I can't see ur face

how tf am I supposed to know?

**Betrayer**

**Nuisance**

I feel ugly

**Betrayer**

that was the plan

**Nuisance**

fuck u

**Betrayer**

not interested soz

won't ever be either

**Nuisance**

whatever

~/~/~

**Personal Chat {Unknown/Woo}**

**Unknown**

hello

are u still there?

**Woo**

still here

soz I had to deal w something

**Unknown**

oh that's fine

well I have gtg 2

talk to u tomorrow?

**Woo**

yh cya

**Woo changed Unknown to futurebf**


	2. II

**Handsome Bros!**

**Woo**

I have done the impossible

**Hwa-hyung**

and that is what

**Yunshine**

do u think he's cleared his apartment

or do u think he's gotten laid yet

**Hwa-hyung**

neither most likely

**Woo**

ok ur meanies :(

**Hwa-hyung**

ur making it easy 

so what is it then 

what is the impossible thing u did

**Yunshine**

yh tell us!

**Woo**

ok u know that cute guy

**Hwa-hyung**

not personally but carry on

**Woo**

well Hongjoong gave my number 2 him

and he texted me yesterday

**Yunshine**

omg what did he say to u

did he say u had a nice ass

did he mention what that red haired guys name was

I need 2 know this info 

rn

**Hwa-hyung**

so this Hongjoong guy gave a stranger ur number 

seems kind of sus tbh 

**Woo**

yh but I trust Hongjoong

and the stranger is supposedly his friend

and he's Yeo's roommate 2

**Yunshine**

really?

interesting 

**Hwa-hyung**

did u get his name

**Woo**

yh

he said his name is Choi San

**Hwa-hyung**

no fcking way

really

of all the people 

u had to choose Sannie 

ffs I hate u all 

~/~/~

** Personal Chat {Futurebf/Woo} **

**Woo**

quick q

do u know Park Seonghwa?

**Futurebf**

yh why 

I know that u know him

bc u know dance class ...

we met in vocal lessons why

**Woo**

no reason

have a nice day San

**Futurebf**

ok ... thxs

u too Wooyoung 

~/~/~

**Handsome Bros!**

**Woo**

fcking traitor

all of u istg

except Yunho tho

**Hwa-hyung**

huh 

tf are u talking about 

**Woo changed Hwa-hyung to Weasel**

**Weasel**

istg change my name back rn

or no lunch for the rest of the year 

**Woo**

no bc u betrayed me

Yunho's my only friend 😚

**Yunshine**

aww thxs Woo ❤

**Woo**

ur welcome ily

**Yunshine**

ilyt Woo 

so about this guy u like 

anything else u know about him

like his fav colour or song

if u wanna date him u have 2 know more about him than most 

u have to get closer 2 him

**Weasel**

I agree

tbh if San is the one seeking u out it means he's already a lil attached 2 u already 

that's a big deal w San 

you'll have 2 ask him why tho 

he doesn't tell us everything 

so u have to ask him ys 

**Woo**

u think there's a chance that he likes me

or would want to date me

like a proper relationship

& not a fling 

**Weasel**

anyone would be lucky to date u

and if San is that lucky guy 

then I say go for it 

San's a good guy Wooyoung 

**Woo**

he said that u met in vocal lessons

hw did u 2 become friends

he mentioned meeting u bt not befriending u

so I'm curious

**Weasel**

u know Jongho?

**Yunshine**

yh he's a cutie 

he's ur child 

**Woo**

yh I know Jongho

I share a class w him

he's a friend

**Weasel**

well Jongho is San's younger bro 

I knew Jongho before

and then he introduced me 2 San 

we bonded over wanting 2 protect Jongho

he's v serious about his bro 

**Woo**

omg everyone is betraying me

it makes sense tho

they both have Choi as their last names

**Weasel**

Jongho wanted us 2 get closer 

so he invited me to join them at an ice cream shop down the road 

me and San became close after that 

**Yunshine**

and then u adopted him as ur child lmao 🤨

**Weasel**

not true 

**Woo**

I sense a liar 🤥

**Yunshine**

just admit it hyung

it's nothing 2 be ashamed of 

we know u luv us a lot 

and we luv u too 💕 

**Woo**

what he said

and besides Hongjoong adopts kids 2

he asked fr my number fr that reason

I guess I'm 2 irresistible 2 handle lol

**Weasel**

sure u are 

u keep mentioning this Hongjoong guy 

**Woo**

why u interested?

**Weasel**

Idk send me a pic 

cause there's this guy 2 & I dunno if it's him

**Woo**

sure hyung

u know I luv helping people get laid

especially young grandpas like u

**Weasel**

hey take that back 

**Woo**

if I take it back u get no pic

**Weasel**

ok ok ok 

u can keep it but I need a pic rn

**Woo**

ok bossy

wait a sec

here u go

this is Hongjoongie hyung

he's perfect isn't he 👌

**Weasel**

he looks like a fairy 

**Yunshine**

lol Seonghwa's screaming into his pillow rn

I think this is the guy u were talking about?

**Weasel**

yh I was dancing and he popped in 2 say hi

he asked me if I had anything 2 eat

I swear he was the cutest hb ever

**Woo**

ok eww

~/~/~

**Wooyoung created a group chat**

**Wooyoung renamed the group chat {Operation Seongjoong}**

**Wooyoung added Yunho, Yeosang, San, Jongho to Operation Seongjoong**

**Yeosang**

tf is this 

**Jongho**

???

** Wooyoung changed Yeosang to Betrayer **

**Betrayer**

bitch I swear 

**Woo**

bite me

**Betrayer**

u know it's never gonna happen

**San**

ok wtf is going on

and wtf is a Seongjoong 

and who are these people 

**Jongho**

scroll up hyung 

**San**

oh Jjongie what are u doing here

ah I get it now

**Wooyoung changed Yunho to Yunshine**

**Yunshine**

thxs bb 

**Betrayer**

so he gets that nn and I get this

the injustice I receive is real rn

**Wooyoung changed Jongho to Bbjjongie**

**Bbjjongie**

really hyung

**Wooyoung**

what 😳 

ur our maknae

it's only right i treat u like one

plus if I named u something like betrayer I wouldn't have an arm anymore

**Bbjjongie**

that's v true

**Betrayer**

u know I like this guy 

**Bbjjongie**

huh

why

**Wooyoung**

hands off Yeo he's off limits

**Bbjjongie**

why

**Wooyoung**

bc ur mine

my muscle man 💪

do u not remember hschool when u used to protect me from bullies?

u were my knight in shining armour Jjongie

**Bbjjongie**

alright I remember hschool days

and u being a huge pain in the ass

**Wooyoung**

u wound me Jjongie

**Betrayer changed Wooyoung to Dramaticbitch**

**Betrayer**

there u go

perfect

**Dramaticbitch**

bitch

I'm gonna kill u

**Yunshine**

alrighty break it up girls

we don't want another cat fight here

**Dramaticbitch**

fine 🙂 

**Betrayer**

I'll tolerate u fr now

**Dramaticbitch changed San to Sanflower**

**Woo**

now everyone has a nickname

**Sanflower**

it suits me dyt?

**Bbjjongie**

yh it does hyung

**Sanflower**

aww Jjongie ily

**Betrayer**

affection 🤢 

**Bbjjongie**

Ikr it's disgusting 🤮

**Betrayer**

u read my mind kid

**Dramaticbitch**

alrighty break it up now

does anyone else wanna add anyone into the gc

that knows both Hongjoong and Seonghwa?

**Sanflower**

I know someone

**Dramaticbitch**

add him in them

**Sanflower**

ok here he is 

**Sanflower added Mingi to Operation Seongjoong**

**Bbjjongie**

hello Mingi hyung

**Mingi**

hi Jjong

**Sanflower**

hello Min

**Mingi**

hi

what am I doing here

and who are u guys?

**Dramaticbitch**

let's do introductions now that everyone is here

Yeo u start

**Betrayer**

why me

**Dramaticbitch**

bc I said so and u owe me one

plus ur the most awkward person here

might as well get u out of the way while we can

**Betrayer**

die

**Dramaticbitch**

no can do Yeo

I'm 2 pretty 2 die

**Sanflower**

I agree w that 

**Dramaticbitch**

aww thxs Sannie

hurry up & intro ys Yeo

**Betrayer**

alright 

I'm Kang Yeosang

I'm 20 and like dancing 

**Bbjjongie**

I'll go next

I'm Choi Jongho 

I like singing and arm wresting & I'm 19

**Dramaticbitch**

waaaah Jjongie ur so beautiful 😍

**Bbjjongie**

shut up hyung 

**Dramaticbitch**

🤐🤐🤐

**Sanflower**

I'm Choi San and Jongho's my lil bro

I'm 20 

**Mingi**

Song Mingi & I'm 20 too

**Yunshine**

we're all born in the same year apart from Jongho

I'm Jeong Yunho + am 20

**Dramaticbitch**

I'm Jung Wooyoung

I'm 20 and love dancing and gifts ;)

**Betrayer**

Woo u need help srly 

**Dramaticbitch**

ur no different ugly

**Betrayer**

I'm prettier than u 

**Dramaticbitch**

:(

**Yunshine**

hey Wooyoung is beautiful 2 

**Dramaticbitch**

ily Yunnie :)

**Yunshine**

Seonghwa would km if I said I didn't ly 

so ilyt Woo :)

**Dramaticbitch**

u know what I take it back

I don't luv u

**Yunshine**

oh tg 

**Betrayer**

he can't help u with Woo

no one can

**Dramaticbitch**

fys 

**Betrayer**

no thxs 

**Mingi**

wth is going on rn

**Yunshine**

just sit and watch

it's better if ur left outta it 

having them gang up on u is not fun tm 

**Mingi**

ok then 

continue doing what u were doing then

**Dramaticbitch**

omg we forgot about Mingi's nn

**Dramaticbitch changed Mingi to Minki**

**Minki**

I'm offended fr real rn

**Dramaticbitch**

I couldn't think of anything else

Sannie u name Mingi

**Sanflower changed Minki to Princessminki**

**Princessminki**

not cool San

**Sanflower**

😎😎😎

**Dramticbitch**

Yunho did u finish choreographing the dance yet 

**Yunshine**

... 

**Betrayer**

...

**Dramaticbitch**

u didn't finish??

why tf not

u were in there fr over 5 hours

what tf were u doing

**Betrayer**

... 

**Dramaticbitch**

oh shush ur trap

**Princessminki**

I can see why u have ur nn now

**Dramaticbitch**

😡😡😡

**Yunshine**

uh ... 

**Betrayer**

yes Yunho?

**Yunshine**

Wooyoung just stormed out of the dorm

**Betrayer**

oh 

well say goodbye Mingi 

Wooyoung's coming after u 

**Princessminki**

so?

he doesn't even know where I am 

**Bbjjongie**

.... 

let's get some facts straight 

**Sanflower**

why do people keep saying we're straight? 😔

**Bbjjongie**

shut up hyung 

anyways if u have upset Wooyoung and he's come to find u say aye 

**Yunshine**

aye

**Betrayer**

aye 

**Bbjjongie**

aye

**Princessminki**

are u that afraid of him ... 

**Yunshine**

u would b to if u woke up 

with a pillow smothering ur face bc u didn't like the latest bts song 

**Bbjjongie**

or the time where ur sitting on a bench at school

and ur on the floor bc he barrelled into u 

and all bc I didn't agree that Jimin was the best vocalist in history 

**Dramaticbitch**

AND WHO TF IS HUH

**Bbjjongie**

we went over this 

it's Kihyun ofc

**Dramaticbitch**

NO IT'S NOT

UR JUST PLAYING FAVOURITES!!

**Bbjjongie**

NO I'M NOT 

UR THE ONE PLAYING FAVOURITES!!!

** Dramaticbitch changed Bbjjongie to Biasedbitch **

**Biasedbitch**

hey not cool :((

if u don't change it back I'm telling hyung

**Dramaticbitch**

like I'm scared of him

**Biasedbitch**

Sannie hyung!!

Wooyoung said that he wants 2 lick ur ass 

**Dramaticbitch**

WTFFFFF

NOOOOOOO

DON'T LISTEN TO HIM

HE'S BEING A MEANIE :((

**Sanflower**

it doesn't matter hw gorgeous u are 

u are never licking my ass ever 

**Dramaticbitch**

u think I'm gorgeous 😳

**Sanflower**

ofc ur v beautiful 😍 

**Sanflower changed Dramaticbitch to Gorgeous💕**

**Sanflower**

there u go 

now it's perfect👌 

**Gorgeous💕**

aww thxs Sannie

ur the best

**Gorgeous💕 changed Sanflower to Sunsan☀️**

**Gorgeous💕**

bc ur my sun 🌞 

**Sunsan☀️**

😘😘😘

**Gorgeous💕**

**🥰🥰🥰**

**Betrayer**

lord save us all 🙏

**Betrayer renamed the groupchat to Die Woosan**

**Gorgeous💕**

gracias Yeo

**Sunsan☀️**

thxs Sangie

**Betrayer**

omg somebody km now

**Gorgeous💕**

that can be arranged

~/~/~

**Handsome Bros!**

**Weasel**

hello ... 

is anybody there 

hello 

ffs bye bitches 

why do I even put up w u guys 

ur getting no lunches for the rest of the yr

_Read at 16:39_


	3. III

**Personal Chat {Sannie/Jjong}**

**Jjong**

hw do u know Wooyoung?

**Sannie**

I saw him at dance class

why 

**Jjong**

bc hyung it's not like u take to people easily

and plus Wooyoung is ...

he's just v similiar to _him_

**Sannie**

and what about it 

it's not like he's gonna do anything 2 me 

he's out of my life now Jjongie 

he's not here anymore 

u seem 2 forget that

**Jjong**

I'm just looking out for u

**Sannie**

isn't that supposed to b my job? 

besides I can look after ms 

I don't need a bby sitter 

**Jjong**

Ik but support is always welcomed

and I'm here as support

I just thought u ought 2 know

that I am here fr u hyung

**Sannie**

thanxx Jjongie 

now get 2 class 

you're gonna b late 

**Jjong**

have a nice day hyung

**Sannie**

u too Jjongie 

I'll cya at home 💜

~/~/~

** Handsome Bros! **

**Weasel**

when u see a cutie walk by 👀

**Yunshine**

👀

**Woo**

👀

**Weasel**

I think that the guy u told me about ...

I think he goes 2 our uni 

**Woo**

jeez hyung

who would've guessed

**Yunshine**

...

**Weasel**

what's got ur panties in a twist?

**Yunshine**

San hasn't texted him tday 

and he's acting like a salty bitch

**Weasel**

sounds like Woo tbh

**Woo**

...

I'm gonna ignore that fr ur sake

but we SHOULD all create a gc for everyone

if I can't have my love life go well

Seonghwa's should!!!

**Weasel**

who are u and what have u done with our Woo

**Woo**

bitch die

**Yunshine**

there he is

and I say go fr it

what's the worse that can happen?

**Weasel**

I agree 

I think u should do it

**Woo**

ofc u would say that if u get a chance 2 talk 2 Hongjoong hyung

anygays lets do it

brb

~/~/~

**Wooyoung created a groupchat**

**Wooyoung renamed the chat {Sexcy Beings}**

**Wooyoung added Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yunho, Yeosang, San, Mingi, Jongho to the chat**

**Wooyoung**

hello peasants

nice 2 see some of u again

and by that I don't mean San

**San**

what did I do wrong?

are u mad at me?

WOO ...

**Wooyoung**

anygaayyyys 

let's get into talking about anything other than feelings

**Wooyoung changed Hongjoong to Traitor**

**Wooyoung changed Yeosang to Betrayer**

**Wooyoung changed Seonghwa to Weasel**

**Wooyoung changed Yunho to Yunshine**

**Wooyoung changed Jongho to Bbjjongie**

**San**

what about me

**Wooyoung**

change it ys

**Yunshine changed Wooyoung to Sadboi**

**Sadboi**

perfectly represents my mood

thxs Yunho

**Yunshine**

ur welcome Woo 

**Weasel**

are u sure ur actually okay Woo 

this isn't just about San not texting u today is it?

Woo please answer me

hyung is worried about u

**Yunshine**

Woo tell us honestly

wtf is going on that we don't know about

**Sadboi**

nothing

I'm fine

**Betrayer**

bitch even through texts ur a shitty liar

I've known u for more than six yrs 

u better b sure I know when my bff is lying

so wtf is wrong w u 

**Sadboi**

nothing just leave it gays

**Weasel**

Yeo I think u should leave it 

**Betrayer**

like f I will leave it alone

ur my best friend Woo and u being unhappy is like mars being flipped on its head

ain't never gonna happen anytime soon

so tell me wtf is going on w u 

**Bbjjongie**

hyung why are u crying ...?

I can see u out of the window of my friends dorm room

do u want me to come down ...

**Weasel**

whomst is crying?

**Bbjjongie**

Wooyoung is

he's outside the medical dorm 

**Weasel**

YEOSANG WTF DID U DO??

WTF DID U SAY??

**Bbjjongie**

wait a min 

oops 

soz he's laughing not crying lol 

**Sadboi**

jeez thxs Jjong

much appreciated

**Bbjjongie**

ur welcome hyung :) 

**Sadboi**

why do I even bother?

**Yunshine**

tbh I dunno either

Seonghwa's the one normally asking that lmao

**Weasel**

no thxs 2 u 2 

Woo's a right devil

**Yunshine**

and me ...?

**Weasel**

ur ... alright 

**Bbjjongie**

....

**Betrayer**

who else has popcorn🍿 

bc I do hehe

**Yunhshine changed Weasel to Badhyung**

**Bad** **hyung**

gee thxs 

u didn't hv to 

**Sadboi**

has anyone seen Joong hyung?

he's been absent fr a while

**Mingi**

u forgot about me again T-T

**San**

that makes 2 of us T-T

**Sadboi**

oh stop whining already

**Badhyung**

.... 

**Mingi**

Joong's probs in his studio 

composing fr his next assignment 💀 

**@Hongjoong**

**San**

wait a sec 

3 ...

2 ... 

1 ... 

and ...

**Traitor**

tf u tagging me fr 

I have a life unlike all of u 

seriously wtf is this?

and why the hell am I called traitor huh?

**Sadboi**

I dunno hyung

u figure it out

**Traitor**

nvm I scrolled upwards 🤪 

why are u called sadboi

is it bc San didn't txt u 

**Sadboi**

yh how did u know 🥺

**Traitor**

bc I'm pyshic 

what else?

**Betrayer**

u read the rest of the chat like a normal hb?

**Traitor**

ofc ur Yeosang *sighs in parent*

but Wooyoung if it makes u feel better

San was spamming me panicking about texting u 

so u have nthing to worry about in that department :)

**Sadboi**

really?

**Traitor**

yh he gay panics over u all the time 

**San**

HYUNG THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE STRICTLY BETWEEN US!!

**Weasel**

stop shouting rn Choi San

**San**

yes hyung :(

**Sadboi changed San to Sanflower**

**Sanflower**

:) :) :)

**Sadboi**

;) ;) ;)

**Sanflower changed Sadboi to BeautifulstandsforWooyoung**

**BeautifulstandsforWooyoung**

longer than I like, but meh

I'm not complaining

**Mingi**

and what about me? T-T

**Yunshine changed Mingi to SoftMinki**

**SoftMinki**

I don't know hw to feel rn

**BeautifulstandsforWooyoung**

just roll w it

**Betrayer**

never let that sentence b said by u ever again

**Sanflower**

I think it's cute :)

**Betrayer**

ofc u do

**BeautifulstandsforWooyoung**

SANNIE 😚

**Sanflower**

WOOYOUNGIE 🤗

**Betrayer**

SHUT UP

**Badhyung**

now now Yeo 

let them have their fun

**Traitor**

out of the gc if u may 

**BeautifulstandsforWooyoung**

I-

I am speechless

**SoftMinki**

b speechless out of the gc

**BeautifulstandsforWooyoung**

I'm blocking him :(

**SoftMinki**

NOOOOOOOO :(

I'M SORRY :(

**Betrayer**

Lol 

**Sanflower**

u done f'd up again lmao

**Traitor**

again?

**Sanflower**

fuck

**BeautifulstandsforWooyoung**

SAN!!

NOW U FUCKED UP

**Sanflower**

I'M SORRY 

I WASN'T THINKING OKAY 

**Betrayer**

clearly

**Badhyung**

Kang Yeosang

**Betrayer**

soz Eomma

**Badhyung**

good 👍 

**BeautifulstandsforWooyoung**

I feel v violated rn

any one else?

**Betrayer**

ur not the only 1 

**Sanflower**

same

**Yunshine**

same

**Bbjjongie**

same

**SoftMinki**

same 

**Traitor**

I don't ...

**BeautifulstandsforWooyoung**

...

**Betrayer**

...

**Bbjjongie**

...

**Yunshine**

...

**SoftMinki**

...

**Sanflower**

...

**BeautifulstandsforWooyoung**

I sense something sus rn

**Badhyung**

wth are u talking about?

**Traitor**

that's what I would like to know

also who tf are u? 

**Badhyung**

oh hello 👋 

I'm Park Seonghwa 

**BeautifulstandsforWooyoung**

ur the same age btw 

**Traitor**

thxs so much Woo

**Betrayer**

I sense sarcasm

**Traitor**

ofc u do 

anyways ...

**BeautifulstandsforWooyoung**

u mean anygays lol

**Traitor**

no I mean anyways 

I'm Kim Hongjoong 

**Badhyung**

oh I know 

**Traitor**

u do?

**Sanflower**

ABORT ABOUT 

SHIP IS SINKING

**Badhyung**

u came into the dance studio to ask if I had eaten anything

I'm pretty sure u were wearing ur work uniform

it had a name tag on it :)

**Traitor**

oh makes sense

**Sanflower**

THE SHIP IS SAILING

FALSE ALARM

I REPEAT FALSE ALARM

**BeautifulstandsforWooyoung**

we can read

**Betrayer**

my thoughts exactly

**Bbjjongie changed Betrayer to WooSANGsoulmates**

**Bbjjongie changed BeautifulstandsforWooyoung to WOOsangsoulmates**

**WOOsangsoulmates**

great stuck with this nn

**WooSANGsoulmates**

change it back right now before I kill u 

**Bbjjongie changed WooSANGsoulmates to Jjongiebf**

**Bbjjongie changed WOOsangsoulmates to Sanniebf**

**Jjongiebf**

this is much worse

**Sanniebf**

me likey 😋

**Sanflower**

😍 

**SoftMinki**

are u trying to say something Jjong?

**Bbjjongie**

nope 

I just like seeing them suffer

and squirm

**Yunshine**

I am afraid

**SoftMinki**

that makes 2 of us rn 

**Bbjjongie**

always fear me bitches

**Sanniebf changed Bbjjongie to ArmedandDangerous**

**Sanniebf**

perfect👌

**ArmedandDangerous**

DIE

**Jjongiebf**

for once I agree w u

**ArmedandDangerous**

<3

**Jjongiebf**

DIE

**ArmedandDangerous**

I feel bullied

**Sanniebf**

serves u right

**Traitor**

suck it up son

**ArmedandDangerous**

:'(


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yunshine ~ Yunho
> 
> Badhyung ~ Seonghwa
> 
> Traitor ~ Hongjoong
> 
> SoftMinki ~ Mingi
> 
> Sanniebf ~ Wooyoung
> 
> Jjongiebf ~ Yeosang
> 
> ArmedandDangerous ~ Jongho
> 
> Sanflower ~ San

** Personal Chat {Joong-hyung/Sannie} **

**Sannie**

hyung

do u think I'm ugly?

do u think I'm fat?

am I undesirable ...

**Joong-hyung**

what 

what are u talking about now 

**Sannie**

am I undateable

**Joong-hyung**

pretty sure that's not a word sweetie

but no

you're very dateable 

in fact if u weren't my friend and I saw u on the street I'd jump u faster than u could ask for my name 

besides Wooyoung thinks so too

who tf told you otherwise?

**Sannie**

a source hyung

and no u cannot go after them

I will not give u their name and who they are

alright?

**Joong-hyung**

fine whatever 

but if this 'source' says ur not dateable again

I'll beat his ass so hard 

he won't be able to sit down for a yr 

**Sannie**

ok

thx u for helping me :)

**Joong-hyung**

ur welcome honey :)

well I have to get 2 class now 

cya later?

**Sannie**

ok cya later hyung

XD

_Read at 08:54_

_~/~/~_

** Sexcy Beings **

**Sanniebf**

CONGRATS YUNHO!!!

**Yunshine**

I am confusion 😕 

**SoftMinki**

is that a meme?

**Jjongiebf**

get it away

GET IT AWAY!!

**ArmedandDangerous**

...

well alright then 

**Sanniebf**

it's fine

Yeo's a stingy bitch lol

**Jjongiebf**

am I supposed to feel offended?

**Sanniebf**

...

well I mean it WOULD be nice

if u were offended

ya know for my self-esteem

**Jjongiebf**

right I forgot you had none of that

**Sanniebf**

BITCH

I‐

**Traitor**

suck it up son

**Sanniebf**

why can't I be a daughter?

I feel offended for the female race

**Badhyung**

seriously?

I was gone less than an hour and this is what is happening?

wth is going on?

**Traitor**

adult stuff

now shoo

**Sannie**

...

Hongjoong ...

Seonghwa is older than u

**Yunshine**

and I oop-

**Jjongiebf**

AAAAAAAHHHHH 

NOT AGAIN

GET ME AWAY FROM THIS HELL

**Traitor**

shit 

um hello hyung 😳 

**Badhyung**

... hello 

**Sanniebf**

well then

**Sanniebf changed Badhyung to Hongjoonghyungkink**

**Hongjoonghyungkink**

NOOOOOO 

WOOYOUNG NOOOOO

**Sanflower**

wtf lmfao 

**Sanniebf**

when tf did u get here?

**Sanflower**

should I feel offended?

**Jjongiebf**

definitely 👍👍👍 

**Sanflower**

thx you Yeosang 

at least someone understands me 

I am: OFFENDED

**ArmedandDangerous**

wow he's really offended 

good job Wooyoung

**Sanniebf**

wtf I didn't even do anything

I WAS JUST ASKING!!

is that a crime now?

**Jjongiebf**

everything's a crime when ur involved

sorry not sorry

**Sanniebf**

bitch now I'm OFFENDED

**Jjongiebf**

it was bound to happen sometimes soon

can't stop the inevitable can we? 

**Sanniebf**

:(

**SoftMinki**

anyone else feel like we just attended a psychology class ...?

just me ...

alrighty then 

**ArmedandDangerous**

I have a headache now 

thxs attractive guy I have never met in my life

**Jjongiebf**

I don't know if I should reply to that 

or ignore it like a sensible college student

**Badhyung**

the second one

**Sanniebf**

THE FIRST ONE!! 👀

**Yunshine**

👀

**Sanflower**

👀

**Jjongiebf**

I'll listen to Seonghwa 

ur ideas get no one anywhere

like that time u said we should go on a hike

and then we ended up falling in a ditch when u got distracted like the idiot u are 

and then we had to wait until someone came to find us cause I couldn't walk 

and it turned out that I had broken my leg

so yh no I'm not gonna listen to you 

sorry not sorry 

thx you for coming to my ted talk 

it was a pleasure 

**Traitor**

well then ...

**Sanniebf**

lol 😆 

I remember that

my parents grounded me for a month

like fr I thought I was gonna go crazy

but then I had a hot neighbour

so I stared at him out of my window whilst he was doing the gardening

not gonna lie he looked so sexcy when he was half wet with hose water

brought out his abs and shit

**Sanflower**

... 

I feel a little jealous but okay :(

**Sanniebf**

shush I'm not finished

**Jjongiebf**

lmfao

**Sanniebf**

that includes u too Sangie

but as I was saying ...

he looked rly good

like guys he was so fking hot 🔥

he had blonde hair for the first week I was grounded I think?

and then he came home the next week and he was fucking black haired and he had these red streaks in his hair

I thought I was gonna go fcking crazy

and then he moved away and I cried myself to sleep for a week bc I couldn't stare at him creepily from across the lawn anymore :*

pretty sure he had a brother and a pet cat

it was white I think ...?

it's a bit hazy but they used to cuddle on a little swing they had hanging off their front porch

I thought I was gonna die

GUYS DIE!!!

THEY WERE SO FUCKING CUTE I COULD'VE DIED AND I WAS PRETTY SURE I DID FOR LIKE A SOLID TEN MINUTES!!!

**ArmedandDangerous**

did ur house have weird fairy lights on the porch?

and did ur parents cook a lot of apple pies?

**Sanniebf**

yh!! how did u know???

my parents used to go to their house and bond with their parents but I was too much of a coward to go

pretty sure the only time we spoke was when I was like seven

even then he was so fucking cute

I remember telling him I wanted to dye my hair purple and he just stared at me like I had grown another head

and then he said I'd look like an alien and I ran off crying to my parents

he was kinda mean back then now that I think about it :(

**Sanflower**

wait a sec ... 

I remember telling a boy that exact same thing at one of my parents bbq parties ... 

WAIT A MIN 

ARE U YOUNGIE!!!??? 

**Sanniebf**

WHAT 😳 

OMG WAIT A SEC ARE U ... 

u know what I cannot even remember what I thought ur name was

I just labelled u the idiot that made me cry when I was seven

but boy u had abs at 14 ... 

kinda hot 🔥😳😏

**Sanflower**

🥺

**Hongjoonghyungkink**

I think I need to go acid my eyeballs

excuse me ...

**Jjongiebf**

finally someone gets me 🙌 

**Sanniebf**

ur both just jealous ur single

and have no one to flirt with ;)

**Hongjoonghyungkink**

fuck off

**Jjongiebf**

single and proud 

thank u very much 

**Sanniebf changed Hongjoonghyungkink to BitterSinglePringle**

**Sanniebf changedJjongiebf to SingleButProudPringle**

**Yunshine**

lol

**Traitor**

IM WHEEZING-

**BitterSinglePringle**

I'm gonna kill u tomorrow 

and Yunho's gonna help me bury the body

**Sanniebf**

pretty sure that ruins the mystery of it 😕 

but whatever rocks ur boat hyung

;)

**BitterSinglePringle**

why do I put up with u again?

**Sanniebf**

cause I'm cute? ;)

**BitterSinglePringle**

no 👎 

definitely not

**Sanflower**

yes 

definitely so :)

**Sanniebf**

thxs Sannie :)

**SingleButProudPringle**

bc he's absolutely useless on his own

he'd probably already be dead if u hadn't taken him under ur wing 

I'm still surprised he has friends tbh 

**Sanniebf**

gee thanks

**SingleButProudPringle**

ur very much so welcome

**ArmedandDangerous**

I think I've found my soulmate ...

marry me?

**Sanniebf**

well then

I didn’t know u could pick up a man this quickly ;)

**Sanflower**

wtf I disapprove 👎 

ur still a baby 👶 

u can't date until ur thirty 

now go back to ur crib 

**BitterSinglePringle**

I-

I don't know what to say rn 

**ArmedandDangerous**

then don't 

I just ignore him until he gives up 

pretty easy when there's 6 other people to talk 2 in the chat 

plus Wooyoung never shuts up anyways 🙄 

**Sanniebf**

gee thanks

**Traitor**

suck it up son

**Sanniebf**

daughter!

**Traitor**

suck it up daughter! 

**Yunshine**

that's a line meant for Jongho

and Jongho only 

**ArmedandDangerous**

:P 

**Sanniebf**

I luv it 💓 

**ArmedandDangerous**

I don't luv u tho 

**SoftMinki**

ouch 

**Sanniebf**

I'm used 2 it 

do not fear!

I can just drown myself in alcohol 🍸😌

**SoftMinki**

that seems unhealthy 

**Sanniebf**

aren't we all?

**Traitor**

he has a point

**BitterSinglePringle**

don't encourage the kids Hongjoong 

**Traitor**

since when were they my kids?

**BitterSinglePringle**

since now 

now suck it up 

and go educate ur 5 sons and apparently 1 daughter 

right this min 

off u go

**Traitor**

I feel like I just signed a contract with the devil ...

**Sanniebf**

when Seonghwa's concerned

signing a contract with the devil is the better option

I wish u good luck hyung

ur gonna need it!

**Traitor**

... 

I'm scared 😨 

guys 

GUYS WHY IS NO ONE REPLYING

HELLO??? 

some kids ur are :(

**Sanniebf changed Traitor to ScaredUnreliableDad**

**ScaredUnreliableDad**

u have got to be kidding me rn 

I hate u all 😒 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm The One by ATEEZ is a MASTERPIECE! It's really Yeosang's era and Wooyoung too! San's outfit was ... I was literally speechless when I saw the teaser in the beginning but like everything about the outfits exceeded my expectations. I just hope that it was consential (by that I mean that San consulted with his stylists before hand if he was uncomfortable with the top; bc some idols have worn cropped things and they just seemed so uncomfortable like Seoho from ONEUS and Kai from EXO. I just hope San was comfy with wearing and dancing with it on) 
> 
> All the songs are so catchy!! Everything is just so perfect and the colour theme of the album is just everything; whoever made the layout of it is a genius! I always applaud Hongjoong but this era I feel like it needs to be emphasised bc rapping a verse whilst dancing is incredibly hard especially when it's an upbeat song with lots of moving and jumping, so the fact that Hongjoong took on Mingi's part too, I think it's so admirable! Hongjoong is honestly one of the idols I respect the most tbh, he's such a good leader!! 
> 
> Of course, we cannot leave out our maknae Jongho; who did so amazing! His live vocals never fail to amaze me every single comeback and his red hair is totally a look. Yunho is such a great dancer and I'm glad he got lots of lines — one of my favourite live moments is his during Horizon, his solo stage is just everything! Seonghwa is so, so expressionate when he's dancing and when he gets in the role of whatever mood he's supposed to be in courtesy of the song, it gives me chills, honestly, he's so fucking amazing at what he does!! 
> 
> We cannot leave out our precious Mingi; who I hear is recovering well. All I can say is that I'm proud of him, overcoming something like this makes me so happy and proud and the fact that he's supported by his members, family and company makes it even better. Mingi deserves the very best!! Honestly, I think KQ is one of the best companies in terms of looking after their artists bc when watching things like ATEEZ's logbook the staff and everyone involved with ATEEZ look like they have such a close friendship. I really love it. 
> 
> Alrighty, sorry for this rant, but I really loved this comeback! What's ur favourite song of the album? Tbh, I don't think I could choose one lol ... 🤭

**Author's Note:**

> Ateez's new comeback is coming up soon and I'm really excited. Even though Mingi won't be actively participating, his voice is still in the songs and I really love that KQ is giving him the time to recover. He really needs that time and rest as someone with anxiety themselves know what it's like, I think the time out of the spotlight will benefit him. 
> 
> I hope everyone continues supporting him and I know I'll be doing the same from home. Since my countries still on lockdown, lmao. 
> 
> Anyways I hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter. The next one will be out soon hopefully. Comments and kudos are very much so welcomed; I would love to hear ur thoughts.


End file.
